<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peacekeepers in Tamriel by OperatorAlpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201639">Peacekeepers in Tamriel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperatorAlpha/pseuds/OperatorAlpha'>OperatorAlpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperatorAlpha/pseuds/OperatorAlpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peacekeeper[ pees-kee-per ] a soldier, military force, etc., deployed to maintain or restore peace. Deployed to areas where civilians can be caught in the crossfire, can this organization do the same for the people of Skyrim and all of Tamriel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dialogue that has been italicized are either being spoken in a different language, being spoken inside the character’s mind, or are radio transmissions being received.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Chapter One: Routine Change</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cox Bazar, 20km from Command Post Sbādhīnatā<br/>
14th Peacekeeper Company, 3rd Platoon<br/>
[Duty: Patrol] 1030 Hours </strong>
</p><p>A convoy of three vehicles moved across a dirt road on a routine patrol. As tensions between the native Rohingya people and the Burmese government began to increase, more martial actions from the United Nations had to be taken lest they see a repeat of the Holocaust once more.</p><p>Lieutenant Travon Clarke had been recently assigned to 3rd Platoon after the previous lieutenant was shot in the neck by an armed Burmese man who proclaimed to the unit about his stance on the crisis. As they cruised on he pulled out his binoculars and scanned the area. Even at the peak of morning there were smugglers who required to be ‘assisted’ out of the premises or Rohingya people who needed a lift or directions to the Refugee Camps.</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke sees a suspicious vehicle, before he could reach for his radio another voice speaks from the device.</p><p>
  <em>“Vic, 600 meters, west.”</em>
</p><p>Picking up his radio Lieutenant Clarke replies “Copy, Globe 4-1, eyes on the truck. Convoy move to intercept.”</p><p>As they closed the distance, Lieutenant Clarke grabbed the mic of the loudspeaker attached onto the Ural truck to get the truck to stop. “This is the UN Peacekeepers, stop your vehicle now!”</p><p>As the convoy of 3rd Platoon began to turn in the direction of the unknown cargo truck, it began to gain speed and turn towards a different direction in haste. Lieutenant Clarke knew he had to do something to make the truck stop, or increase speed. Seeing that the Swedish Strf 9040A would not be exactly able to catch up immediately with both the Ural 4320 and MAN SV trucks even on flat terrain made the choice obvious.</p><p>“Globe 4, this is Globe 1-1, go for a disabling shot on that truck, hit the engine or the wheels.” Lieutenant Clarke says into the radio as he checks the magazine of his M4 Carbine. The rifle only had a simple red dot sight, something he was able to bargain for with the quartermaster only recently.</p><p>
  <em>“Globe 4 copies, going loud.’</em>
</p><p>Thanks to the stabilizer of the Strf 9040A the IFV had fired on the move instead of stopping. The methodical thumps of the 40mm Borfos autocannon sent sabot rounds down range. The first three had hit the dirt near the cargo truck, however even when these missed shots were intended to be a warning shot the truck refused to stop. So the next salvo was calculated to hit the truck. As soon as the first salvo stopped the second one came to life. The first round tore through the engine block, leaving a gaping hole in the truck, the second round found its new home in the right front wheel, breaking the axel completely, the third round had definitely hit the transmission itself, however it was hard to tell as by then the truck began to skid to a halt.</p><p>“Globes 1, 2, and 3 are to close the distance and disembark, Globe 4 assume overwatch position.”</p><p>Sounds of confirmation rang out as they began to close the distance. However they could see that the occupants of the truck had jumped out, faces covered. Normal thing to do when your ride had been shot up, however one of them had pulled out an AK assault rifle variant but did not aim it at them, rather began to assume a defensive stance.</p><p>Finally closing the distance, Lieutenant Clarke had hopped off along with the rest of the squads. His intentions were simple. Find out why they didn’t stop at the warnings, the purpose of them being here, and what their real intentions were.</p><p>“Good morning friends, why did you not stop at the first two warnings? Do you not understand  Bangladeshi, Burmese, or English?” Lieutenant Clarke says as he walks up to the trio of men.</p><p>“You shoot us! You all mad!” one of the men says as he points at the damage done to the front of the vehicle.</p><p>“It was rather drastic, yes, I shall speak to my men after this.” Lieutenant Clarke admitted. “But what business do you have here, friends?”</p><p>The three men tense up for a moment, however the man furthest from them racks the bolt of his Kalashnikov and attempts to raise it at them, however a Pakistani and Swedish peacekeeper raise their rifles at him before he was able to aim it at their commanding officer.</p><p>“Friends, friends! No need for guns, just tell me why you are here and I will wait here with you and call for repair services. Fair is it not?” Lieutenant Clarke says, having a bit of a commanding tone.</p><p>For a moment they think, until one of them, the largest of them and perhaps their leader speaks up, “We bring people, scared run away people. Go to big camp.”</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke wanted to let them go but it was risky, he had to do something. “Sergeant Sheikh, please check the back.”</p><p>Protest shoots up from the trio to not have the Pakistani Sergeant check the back, however 4 other peacekeepers come forth to stop them physically. As Sergeant Totuk Sheikh, a fairly tanned man with a short boxed beard, lifted the tarp, it was obvious these men were smugglers. In the back he saw a plethora of contraband. Alcohol, guns, drugs, etc. if it was banned in many countries for various reasons, it was in there.</p><p>However it was how the things were arranged that made it questionable. The contraband was only halfway through the truck. Calling for the help of two other peacekeepers, Sergeant Sheikh began to move away boxes and containers until one of them fell inwards to reveal people hidden behind the wall of contraband, along with two armed men.</p><p>Slowly backing away from the back, one of the armed men moves to subdue the Sergeant, however a crack in the air rips through the masked man on the leg causing him to fall out and Sergeant Sheikh to subdue him on the ground. Assault rifle fire barks through the back of the truck, luckily not hitting any of the peacekeepers in the process.</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke punches the closest man in the trio and begins to subdue him as well while the four others handle the two. As the firing stops one of the peacekeepers near the back of the truck raises their rifle and fires a burst into the last armed man in the truck. Realizing one of the people could’ve been hit instead Sergeant Sheikh was about to lash out in anger, however seeing as to how the automatic fire did not continue he hopped back inside to see that the armed man was indeed the one who was shot.</p><p>“You are lucky, Axelsson, you hit the one with a rifle.” Sergeant Sheikh says relieved.</p><p>“Get the zipties and put them in a line, they are under arrest.” Lieutenant Clarke furiously says as he aims his M4 at the four men while they have their hands ziptied.</p><p>Walking back to the Ural, Lieutenant Clarke adjusts the long range radio and picks up the receiver. “Central, this is Globe Lead, we have encountered smugglers carrying contraband and committing human trafficking of Rohingya people. We are requesting for pick up for the victims and apprehended offenders. How copy, over?”</p><p>
  <em>“Globe Lead, this is Central. Sending air assets to handle the rest of the situation. You may leave once they arrive. Over.”</em>
</p><p>“Copy, Central. Over and out.” Lieutenant Clarke puts the receiver back and walks back to the group.</p><p>“You! Jamaican! I give you good drink, maybe even one woman, prettiest, sexiest one, yes?” one of the smugglers bargains.</p><p>“Do not even attempt that, I do not care much for your bargains.” Lieutenant Clarke replies as he signals for all Globe elements to set up a defensive perimeter.</p><p>20 minutes later the sound of helicopter blades could be heard some distance away. Bringing his binoculars to bear he could see the outline of an Mi-8 helicopter, one painted in white and bearing the markings of the United Nations. As it landed the occupants disembarked and began to take over, by then it was time for 3rd Platoon to leave, but not before an American walked up to Lieutenant Clarke to relay orders.</p><p>“Lieutenant, orders from the top. The 14th Company and all its elements are going on extended patrol, we’ve brought some… camping gear if you could call it that.”</p><p>Notioning for someone to grab the gear he replies “What are the parameters for it?”</p><p>Hauling a medium sized crate out of the Mi-8, the American peacekeeper hands it over to one of the sergeants of 3rd Platoon. “Extended to 60 kilimeters, satellite images show a large mass of Rohingya refugees heading this way. At their distance and speed Central says they’ll reach you fellas by 0800 hours tomorrow. You’re to secure the perimeter and escort them once you make contact.”</p><p>“Understood, I’ll verify with Central once we hit the road.” Lieutenant Clarke climbs back into the cab of the Ural and soon leaves after distributing the supplies between the unit.</p><p>
  <strong>Cox Bazar, 20km from Command Post Sbādhīnatā<br/>
14th Peacekeeper Company, 3rd Platoon<br/>
[Duty: Extended Patrol] 1830 Hours</strong>
</p><p>As they continued their patrol the winds began to pick up, and fast. It was welcoming at first, but as sand particles and small pebbles began to be sweeped up by the wind, it became concerning. Lieutenant CLarke knew they had to stop and set up a camp of sorts for now. Reaching for his radio immediately was his first move.</p><p>“Globe 1 Lead to all Globe elements, we need to hunker down now.”</p><p>The convoy began to move into position, forming a U shaped encampment to defend against the harsh wind whilst they began to set up harsh weather tents. Some people had opted to sleep in the vehicles, especially the crew of the Strf 9040A so they could get into their action stations immediately if needed.</p><p>“Sir, we can probably make it to Outpost Dragon in bloody fast time if ye askin’ me. We’d be a lot safer ‘ere too. Actual buildings and all.” Sergeant Ruadhán Linehan, a man with ginger hair, blue eyes, and a clean shaven face says as he helps the lieutenant in passing out MREs.</p><p>“I would like to as well, however I do not want to risk brain damage and ending anyone’s career, Linehan. Go eat up, and rest up, no one is dumb enough to go out in weather like this.” Lieutenant Clarke assures his sergeant.</p><p>“That’s the thing, sir. There’s no weather anomalies ‘ike this in Bangladesh, it doesn’t make sense, sir.” Sergeant Linehan protests.</p><p>“Don’t worry Irish friend, we’ll be fine. No genocidal person or the refugees would be mad enough to take this weather on. They too will have to stop and rest.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he covers his face with a cloth to prepare to make the short trip back to his tent.</p><p>“I just hope those civvies ‘ill be fine, sir.” Sergeant Lineman prepares to open the tarp of the truck since he decided to stay in it for the duration of the storm.</p><p>However what they stepped into would change the worlds of two places.</p><p><strong>Location Unknown, ERROR</strong><br/>
14th Peacekeeper Company, 3rd Platoon<br/>
[ERROR] Time Unknown</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke woke up and began to stretch from inside his tent. Rubbing out the sleep from his eyes, his next move was to refresh himself by grabbing his canteen and drinking from it. Like the routine he normally went on during extended patrols he unzipped the flap of his tent, stepped out, and poured the water on his head and face.</p><p>Grabbing a towel from inside he wiped his clean shaven head and face, but realized something was wrong. The air smelt stale and it was a few degrees colder. Removing the towel made him only stare at the metal strut a few meters away from another tent.</p><p>The construct had six struts of dull gold with a hint of bronze like material, all connecting at the top to some metal rings which looked like a tesla coil. A very ornate and rich looking glass ball was in the middle which shifted colors from time to time, and it covered the whole perimeter of the camp.</p><p>Him and his unit were now in some underground city that was abandoned. Light came from both an orange globe like structure and the tendrils of jellyfish looking-plant life perhaps? Surrounded by stone buildings to their left and right along with a water source to their rear. It felt surreal, like a dream, but the fact that he felt everything in vivid feeling, Lieutenant Clarke knew this wasn’t a dream.</p><p>“Everyone up! Now!” Lieutenant Clarke yelled as he grabbed his M4 and began to rustle the tents of the others, running towards the vehicles and furiously pounding at their metal exteriors.</p><p>Peacekeepers emerged and soon saw and realized that they were not in Bangladesh anymore. Some showed they were scared and confused, others were in awe, but most were just plain confused at it all.</p><p>Sergeant İbrahim Şÿrÿfaddinsoy, a dark skinned man with an oval shaped head and stubble going down from the sideburns down to the chin, already awake and out of his trance, made his way to the lieutenant. The Azerbaijani man scowled slightly at the predicament.</p><p>“Lieutenant Clarke, where the hell are we?” questioned the sergeant.</p><p>More and more peacekeepers also began to assault the lieutenant with questions of their own. It looked like the group was about ready to fall and split off into individual members, but they were in an unknown place and fighting each other did not seem like a grand solution.</p><p>“Friends! Friends! Let us calm down!” Lieutenant Clarke yelled, although with his hands in a gesture meant to calm them down.</p><p>“First and foremost we need to establish watch duty and mess duty. We need to be alert so Globe 1 is going to set up a perimeter 20 meters from here, Globe 3 is going to go and get MREs to distribute and count what’s left. Globe 4 is to assist me in communications, their APC has an equally powerful radio. Globe 2 is to set up an interior perimeter in the camp. Are we clear?”</p><p>Murmurs of agreement bellowed out and went ahead to go and perform their assigned tasks. Finally having a sense of direction however made them pick up the pace of their tasks eventually.</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke went inside the Strf 9040A, finally clad in his plate carrier, he began to operate on the long range radio while another Swedish crewman operated the short range radio.</p><p>Switching over to another known UN Peacekeeper frequency Lieutenant Clarke depresses the speak button. “This is Globe Lead to Central, come in Central.”</p><p>Waiting for a response that was never coming, he was only greeted by static, but he tried again. “To any and all UN Peacekeeper callsigns, this is Globe Lead, does anybody copy?”</p><p>Static.</p><p>Finally surrendering temporarily, Lieutenant Clarke puts the receiver down and looks to the Swedish crewman using the short range radio. “Did you get anything, friend?”</p><p>Swaying his head telling him no Lieutenant Clarke left the APC to think.They were in a strange world, with no communications, no backup, and limited supplies. They were underground most likely which means they had a way up, but the fact that where they are is abandoned could mean whoever or whatever lived here is dead and so could whatever above the surface be dead as well.</p><p>There was only one choice.</p><p>“Globe 2 gather around.” Lieutenant Clarke called for his personal squad.</p><p>The men and women gathered around him in a semicircle. “We are in uncharted territory friends, we need to find clues on two things, who or what lives here, and a way to the surface. We also need to relocate the camp and vehicles as well. We’ll address the relocation first.”</p><p>After a few minutes the peacekeepers began to pack up and move further from the construct, they had already gathered that the construct had most likely brought them here, or they were kidnapped and placed in an unknown underground city by some angry, genocidal Burmese people.</p><p>In the next hour the squad sent to scout the area headed out and to check the buildings ahead. They went armed and ready in case what and who they found were hostile.</p><p>“We’re underground, you think we’re gonna find Dwarves down here?” Private Solomon Watts, a thin man, dark haired man fresh out of bootcamp, commented as he ran through an inspection of his L85A2.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll find your father here instead.” Private Sven Magnusson, an athletic, blonde man with blue eyes and a cut over his lip, replied as he fed a fresh ammunition belt into the Ksp 90, the Swedish version of the M249 SAW.</p><p>Solomon was about to protest in rage, however decided against it, earning the notice of Corporal Ham Sang-Hoo, a man with a square shaped face whose cheek bones protrude giving depth to his face. “Shit, looks like the Brit can actually learn patience.” Hoisting his Daewoo K2 assault rifle from its sling.</p><p>“Cut the chatter, we’re moving now.” Sergeant Totuk Sheikh ordered, lifting his Type 56 assault rifle at the ready stance.</p><p>Walking down along what they assumed was a path, Globe 2 could see more and more of their surroundings. Taking a left they decided to split up into two groups to search the buildings. Inside they find ornate masonry mixed with the same dull gold, bronze tinge like metal from the construct.</p><p>Kneeling down to check a weird box, Private Clayton Grey,  a man with a square face, white hair, and looks very akin to the former Prime Minister Churchill, slings his FAL with a 8x magnification sight behind him, a man with the frame of a bodybuilder, examines it closer. “Think if we bring this back we’ll be rich, Magnusson?”</p><p>Laughing, Magnusson replies. “Try lifting it then.”</p><p>Private Grey proceeds to jokingly lift the box, only to open it. Having been startled both lifted their weapons to bear, only to see that the box had contained items.</p><p>Private First Class Anne-Marie van der Wel, a platinum blonde haired woman, with freckles, and a beret, checked on the two, with her shorter than usual HK416 checked in on them. “What happened?”</p><p>Checking the stone box they find a dagger of the same metal as the ones outlining the box and some gold coins.</p><p>“We found some stuff, we can use it to trade.” Private Magnusson lifts with a wide smile.</p><p>“Stop fucking around and check the next building.” Private van der Wel yells to get them in gear and do their job.</p><p>After a few minutes of searching the group was able to collect a few weapons, a small pile of gold, and a few gems. They were about to continue their search until Private Hwang Yeo-Jin, a fair-skinned woman with chestnut eyes, dark brown curly hair, and a flat nose,  stopped the group and raised a hand to her ear. “Do you hear wings flapping?”</p><p>Private Watts looks to the right and sees an insect flying, thinking it’s close to him he swats it out of the air, only to realize it was never that close. Raising his L85A2 to look down the ACOG sight, he sees it is much larger than anyone thought.</p><p>Before he could say anything a liquid jet lands near Sergeant Sheikh, causing him to look to the source of the liquid and see multiple black insects, no larger than a German Shepherd advancing towards them.</p><p>“Open fire!” Sergeant Sheikh yells as he determined moments ago that these were feral and only had violent intentions.</p><p>Weapons began to bark out lead and death as they fired upon the hostile insects. The insects fall down in small groups and cease to move as the peacekeepers eventually get the distances correct and begin to fire in more accurate bursts after discovering on the go how many rounds it takes to kill one.</p><p>More and more begin to show up, however a trio of the flying insects blindside Private van der Wel. Spotting them she takes the first one out with a precise five round burst, however seeing that the remaining two are too close she switches the fire selector to full auto and the second one is riddled into many different pieces.</p><p>However the last one makes it through and its legs grasp her face, causing her to fall down. Everyone was busy fending off a hoard thus leaving her to fend for herself. Punching the insect where the eyes were bought her time to pull the Kukri knife from her plate carrier and stab the insect multiple times in the abdominal area. Having ceased movement she throws the carcass off of her and goes back to fighting.</p><p>“Private Madsen! Contact Globe Lead! We’re falling back!” Sergeant Sheikh orders as he fires his Type 56 assault rifle.</p><p>Private Leon Madsen, a man with dark brown hair and a large body, slings his Colt Canada C8 Carbine to the side and reaches for his radio. “Globe Lead, this is Globe 2-4, we’ve made contact with hostile fauna, we are falling back to the camp, over!”</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke hears the message and picks up the radio. “Copy Globe 2-4, fall back in an orderly fashion, do not delay!”</p><p>Looking over to the Strf 9040A he notions for them to move up to the front of the camp. Sergeant Allan Drakenberg, a tall, brown haired man, with callouses dotting his hands sees this and closes the commander’s hatch. In moments the engine of the IFV roars to life and lurches forward.</p><p>Adjusting his seating position and putting his helmet back on he addresses the crew in Swedish. <em>“Gunner, load high explosive, husband your rounds.”</em></p><p>As the rest of Globe 2 makes a break for it, they eventually stumble across the sight of the IFV. Seeing that they have fire support to their front, and the hostile insects to their rear, they only had one choice.</p><p>“Hit the dirt!” Sergeant Sheikh yells, causing everyone to get down.</p><p>The 40mm Borfos autocannon methodically fires its explosive ordinance down range. The insects crawling on the ground get thrown into the air, those sustaining direct hits cease to exist. Those flying are shot down by the other elements of 3rd Platoon when the IFV does not have its autocannon pointed upwards.</p><p>As the casings of the 40mm Borfos jump out of the IFV, it stops for a solid three seconds allowing the rest of Globe 2 to run back to the safety of the group. When the fire continues the shells do not impact the ground but instead explode mere centimeters away from the insects, causing more effective damage to them, parts are torn off by the continuous shockwaves, some even outright turning them into liquid like states as shockwaves smash them together.</p><p>Eventually all the insects stop moving, no more come again for another attack. The elements of 3rd Platoon go and see the carnage of battle. What had formed in front of the Strf 9040A was a wall of carcasses covered in green, oil like liquids.</p><p>Corporal Christoffer Bæk, a man with a fit for running body, and brown curly hair lays down his Colt Canada C8 Carbine on the ground and examines one of the bodies. He touches and plays with it in a scientific manner. “Lieutenant, do you have a moment?”</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke walks up to him and kneels down beside the medic. “What do you need, friend?”</p><p>“This liquid looks like it could be poisonous, and Private van der Wal seems to be covered in it.”</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke looks over to her and sees what the Danish medic means. “Are you saying she could be poisoned, friend?”</p><p>Corporal Bæk nods. “With the reprieve maybe I can run a few tests see if she's still fi-”</p><p>An arrow lands near the insect carcass Corporal Bæk was examining, to see a wrinkled white creature perched on a rock. Only for another one to land.</p><p>“Take cover!” Lieutenant Clarke yells as he rushes Corporal Bæk to a nearby rock as well.</p><p>“Fucking Gollum is shooting at us!” Corporal Bæk yells as he aims his carbine at the creature and takes it down in a four round burst.</p><p>As other elements of 3rd Platoon hid behind rocks, they failed to realize the flanking maneuver of the white, hunched creatures. In an instant five peacekeepers find themselves host to arrows and large icicles, which one has surprisingly penetrated both the kevlar vest and the plate carrier. However being the stubborn men and women that they were they were able to alert the rest of the group to the impending danger.</p><p>“Globe 4, bring the guns to the back! That’s where most of them are concentrated!” Lieutenant Clarke relays from behind cover.</p><p>“Copy Globe Lead, we’re moving.” The Strf 9040A shot to life once again, circumnavigating the camp and running over a few of the creatures that got too close and in the way of its path.</p><p>Coming to a halt the only thing Sergeant Drakenberg could hear from inside was the pinging sounds of items colliding with the armored hide of the vehicle, causing an unknown symphony of metallic clinging to play throughout the IFV. Switching to the IR sights of the vehicle he could see the white outlines of the advancing hoard, not as many as the hoard of insects from a while ago but still as many to pose a major threat. </p><p><em>“My God, there’s so many.”</em> Sergeant Drakenberg comments in Swedish</p><p><em>We’ve expended ¼ of our high explosive rounds.”</em> The gunner comments, never taking his eyes off of his sights.</p><p>
  <em>“What about the proximity fuse?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Down to half.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Switch to the coaxial when the horde thins out.”</em>
</p><p>The horde didn’t fade out, in fact it only seemed to increase. Lieutenant Clarke was already down to half his ammunition and probably most of the unit is already at the same predicament. If the IFV runs out of munitions, odds are they will be overwhelmed and die in an unknown place, known back in their world as soldiers gone rogue or Missing in Action. He was willing to take one hell of a risk underground.</p><p>“Globe 4, shoot the stalagmites above the formation!” Lieutenant Clarke yelled into his radio.</p><p><em>“What?! Are you out of your mind Globe Lead?”</em> came the reply back.</p><p>“If you want to go home, friend, we have to survive and take that risk.” replied back Lieutenant Clarke amidst returning fire.</p><p>A silent moment came by for a moment, Lieutenant Clarke was ready to accept either expending all his ammunition or dying. Until a reply came back <em>“Complying with orders, Globe Lead, we’re going to make it home.”</em></p><p>Inside the Strf 9040A Sergeant Drakenberg relayed his orders in his native tongue. <em>“Gunner! Shoot the stalagmites up top!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Are you mad?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to make it back home?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Fuck!”</em> came the reply as the gunner jerked the stick to point upwards, causing the autocannon up as well.</p><p>The methodical firing continued towards the stalagmites, praying that it won’t cause the whole place to collapse. After a few seconds the rocks came falling down, crushing the majority of the attacking horde. Red came out of anything squished in between the rocks and the floor. In mere seconds the source of water behind them had flowed red, with innards and pebbles flowing with the current.</p><p>With the rear now secured to a degree, the enemy was still relentless, but now had a sizable chunk of their numbers cut down. It only took a few minutes to clean up the rear. Private Magnusson shifts himself upon a rock, getting into a more comfortable position he flips out the bipod of his light machine gun and adds to the carnage ahead. The 5.56mm rounds do the creatures in with only a few rounds. However now that their attack has been squandered and its momentum massively halted made the creatures’ attacks more calculated and begin to use cover.</p><p>A staff wielding creature begins to move in a spell casting like motion, catching the attention of Private Grey, who lines up his FAL and fires two rounds in its direction. The first one hits the abdomen of the creature, and the second one hits it square in the chest, causing it to fall down and stop moving.</p><p>Seeing that they are beginning to mass again, and that the IFV is now in its reloading stage, Corporal Hoon brings out a M84 Flashbang grenade and throws it into the crowd of creatures. Most fall down after the explosion, however the ones who were too close to its detonation begin to spasm out of control, leaving them open to receive the returning fire of the peacekeepers. But they still fail to realize that spacing plays important factors in combat and Corporal Hoon shows them its importance by throwing one of his two M67 Fragmentation Grenades, ending the lives of seven or so of the creatures.</p><p>The frontal attack had collapsed seconds after both Private Magnusson and the IFV finished reloading and fired into the mass, leaving only a handful of survivors to scurry away from wherever they came from.</p><p>“Cease fire! Cease fire!” Lieutenant Clarke ordered as he stood up from his cover. Looking around at the carnage and the retreating creatures he knew he had to know where they would escape to.</p><p>“Globe 4, this is Globe Lead, follow them back and mark the areas with machine gun fire for later.” ordered Lieutenant Clarke as the IFV raced off to follow the pods.</p><p>Gathering his Sergeants around him, it was time for both a situation report and new plans of action.</p><p>“Sergeant Şÿrÿfaddinsoy, what news do you have of our supplies?” Lieutenant Clarke says in an inquisitive manner.</p><p>Removing his combat goggles along with his blue UN helmet, running a hand through the top of his head. “We still have food for about a week since we were geared to supply a large amount of refugees for one day, medical supplies are basic, only meant to keep the wounded comfortable until we can get them back to a triage center. Fuel is fine for now but ammunition is probably at half the amount we have.”</p><p>“Grave but fine news. Sergeant Sheikh, get our squad to start moving the dead to one corner and use some of the fuel to create a controlled fire. Sergeant Linehan, you are to find the entrances marked by Sergeant Drakenberg and either destroy, block, or trap the entrances with the remaining grenades, use as few as possible.”</p><p>With the orders given everyone goes to perform their duties. Amidst the work schedule Private van der Wel gets to one knee, feeling weak, eventually falling down all together. Having seen this, Private Yeo-Jin sees this and rushes to her side. Seeing that Private van der Wel’s eyes were beginning to look droopy and her temperature rising she called for the group’s medic. “Medic! We have a problem!”</p><p>Corporal Bæk rushes to both women, medical bag in tow, checks her immediately and stops, realizing that this may be the cause of the exact same liquid from the insects. “Yeo-Jin, was her face covered in the insect liquids?”</p><p>“A bit, she did spit something out before.” Private Yeo-Jin recalls their firefight away from the main group.</p><p>Signalling for two others to get a stretcher and transport Private van der Wel with the rest of the medics inside a bigger tent. While the commotion happens, a pair of eyes belonging neither to the peacekeepers or any of the two creatures looked upon the group with great interest.</p><p>Moving closer to the group, using rocks and buildings to his advantage, he pulls out a notebook and a piece of coal and begins inscribing the details of the men and women with blue hats or bowls on their heads.</p><p>"By the Eight… who are these people? Where did they come from? And what are those lateral rods they use, and metallic monstrosities they fight with? To think they could stop a horde of Chaurus and Falmer. I must report back to Ambassador Elenwen." the unnamed mage said as he began to creep back to the exit.</p><p>Running back the mage fails to realize the small Chaurus that had been tailing him the whole time. With no time to pull out his dagger, he casts a fireball spell. Incinerating the small insect.</p><p>However it goes horribly wrong as the spell creates a sound, which nearly all the peacekeepers hear, causing them to raise their weapons or stop working. Lieutenant Clarke sees this from atop the Ural truck and calls out to the mage.</p><p>“Friend, stop! I need to ask a few questions.”</p><p>Seeing he has been spotted, he makes a run for the closest exit. However as he gets close to a door, the IFV returns with the rest of Globe 1 riding on the top. Both parties are surprised to the point that Sergeant Drakenberg opens the commander’s hatch to get a real look. Finally snapping out of it he turns around.</p><p>Seeing that his only means of escape is the large door, the size of a three story building since to his rear is the metal monstrosity that made very loud sounds, and another group of blue hatted people closing in on his right. With rocks to his front and the large door to his left, he pulls out the Attunement Sphere.</p><p>“Wait friend! Please! We just want to talk!” yells Lieutenant Clarke as he puts his M4 on the ground, notioning to the rest of the units to do the same.</p><p>"Even Sheogorath would be mad to trust you!" yells the mage as he slams the sphere-like object into a nearby console.</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke sees the console accept the sphere and turns it red before fading back to its original color. The exterior gate slides down one by one on each side, as it finally reaches the last gold, bronze like bar, an unbelievably loud sound rings throughout the area, causing everyone to cover their ears even if the peacekeepers already have ear plugs on them.</p><p>As the doors open another ear piercing sound comes from the general direction of the orange sun like construct, and despite all sciences pointing towards the fact that dragons are not real, a very real dragon appears, flying through the air of the place. The dragon had orange and black scales, and green eyes. Flying over the group it unleashed frozen hell in the general direction.</p><p>"Not only are there metal monstrosities after me, but now there's also a dragon that shouldn't even be here! Mara protect me." the mage yells as he dives for cover.</p><p>Luckily the only thing hit by the icy breath was the Strf 9040A. However the ice was able to find its way into the horizontal turret drive, jamming the peacekeepers’ most effective weapon at the moment.</p><p>While the crew of the IFV continue to find a solution, all of the 3rd Platoon raise their weapons and fire at the dragon. However its size and most likely the thickness of its scales lead the bullets to bounce off of the dragon or simply be absorbed.</p><p>The peacekeepers scatter once again as it lands and this time unleashes literal fire. Behind cover Corporal Hoon primes another flashbang and throws it high into the air. To anyone looking it would have seemed to miss, however the flashbang detonates right in front of the dragon’s head, disorienting it for a while and breathing fire and ice everywhere as fast as it could.</p><p>“Aim for the eyes!” yells Lieutenant Clarke to the marksmen of the whole unit.</p><p>Private Grey aims down his scope and takes a deep breath, squeezing the trigger once, the round goes wide. Follow up shots ring out but none hit the eyes.</p><p>The little shit is moving too fast, we don’t have a clear shot!” Private Grey comments as he ducks behind a rock again to change magazines.</p><p>Inside the Strf 9040A, Sergeant Drakenberg riles his crew to get dismayed part of the vehicle in working order. </p><p><em>“Status on the horizontal drive?!”</em> yelled Sergeant Drakenberg from his seat.</p><p>Perpendicularly the gunner replies, equally stressed. <em>“It’s stuck, we either have to get torched by the dragon or wait! We force the horizontal drive now and we may just break it!”</em></p><p>With an agitated sigh, Sergeant Drakenberg slams his fist to the side of the turret, he knows that they have the firepower to kill it, but cannot act upon it now. <em>“Driver! You act as the horizontal drive! The Optics still work right?”</em></p><p><em>“Yes, sir!”</em> both gunner and driver reply</p><p>
  <em>“Then load the sabot rounds and get to it”</em>
</p><p>From a distance it looked like the IFV was simply swiveling left and right, however after stopping, the 40mm Borfos autocannon lights up the sky as they fire on the dragon, only a few shots hit due to the driver and gunner not being as synchronized as they should have been.</p><p>However the few shots that connect leave gaping holes in the dragon. While the IFV stopped to reload the dragon took off towards the direction of the now fully opened door and passed the group. In moments another loud crash was heard and a muffled roar.</p><p>Seeing everyone dumbfounded, the mage makes a run for the door and begins to crest the incline. However a few seconds later Lieutenant Clarke and the others hear a scream of pain and what seems to be pressurized air. Upon reaching the base of the ramp, Private Katrien Holland, a long blonde haired woman with green eyes and a sharp nose, clicks on the flashlight on her Colt Canada C7NLD.</p><p>Shining the beam at the ramp she sees a bolt perhaps no larger than four and a meter and a half protruding from the mage, stifling a gasp she moves the light to where she thinks the source of mechanical sounds are coming from, only to seem many gold, bronze like automatons ranging from arachnid like entities to ten foot tall machines.</p><p>“Big contact! Big contact!” Private Holland yells as she darts back to the group.</p><p>The first ones to come out are the arachnid like automatons. Rifle fire only seemed to disorient the metallic nightmares, however after enough concussive force from multiple rounds however eventually dispatched of it. The problem is some of these automatons carried tesla coil like weapons, shocking some members, enough to create concerning burns.</p><p>“Droideka looking things incoming!” Private Madsen points out as he fires his carbine at the enemy.</p><p>Unfolding from its ball it proceeded to fire smaller bolts at the peacekeepers. However by this time the horizontal drive of the Strf 9040A has been free of its icicle problem and easily dispatches the four with well placed high explosive rounds.</p><p>Next however came what most likely was the killer of the mage and what they could call artillery. The walking ballistae came out and opened up on both the group and the IFV, however one ballista round goes wide and hits the MAN SV truck in the engine block.</p><p>“Sven, cover me!” Private Fredrik Axelsson, a large brute of a man with clean shaven light brown hair and stubble, head covered by a beret, and with deep yellow eyes, hoists his Ak 5C and fires at one of the two mobile ballistas.</p><p>Private Magnusson swivels to the direction of the targeted ballista and unleashes the sheer might of his LMG, disorienting the target. Private Axelsson runs for the ballista, arms open as if attempting to tackle it to the ground. Wrestling with the automaton he waits for it to fire, and as it does he pulls out his only frag grenade, pulls the pun, and stuffs it down the firing port before jumping as far as he can towards the ground.</p><p>The internal explosion causes the ballista to fall apart and cease operations. The second ballista was about to fire on Private Axelsson when a war cry rang from his left. Lieutenant Clarke came barreling down towards the ballista, firing his M4. Swinging his gun to his back, he rams the ballista with his shoulder, causing it to lose balance temporarily and then stuffing the barrel of his M4 down the firing port, swiveling the carbine in a circular motion.</p><p>Everyone had wished that was the end however the ten foot tall machines came out from the ramp, literally letting off steam to push the unit back. The Strf 9040A fires a five round burst, hitting both chest and head causing the large automaton to fall over, no longer moving. However the second one sees this and fires its smaller ballista at the IFV, luckily damaging the optical port.</p><p><em>“Globe Lead, this is Globe 4, we’re blind!”</em> came over the radio of Lieutenant Clarke.</p><p>“Do something about it, Globe 4, we don’t have any AT weapons!” Lieutenant Clarke replied hastily.</p><p>Sergeant Drakenberg sighs heavily and opens the commander’s hatch. Narrowly missing a ballista round, he grabs the radio for his crew and proceeds to guide them by his own optical judgement.</p><p>“Globe Lead, this is Globe 4, keep it busy while I manually aim the gun.” Sergeant Drakenberg responds.</p><p>“You have 15 seconds, Globe 4.” replies Lieutenant Clarkson, signaling to both Private Magnusson and Private Grey to suppress and grab its attention.</p><p><em>“Left, left, stop! Right a bit, yes that’s good, just wait for my signal and then pull the trigger!”</em> ordered Sergeant Drakenberg as he directed his gunner,</p><p>Seconds seemed like years as he waited, bullets had simply ricocheted off of its armor, at least until it stepped right in the firing line of the IFV.</p><p>
  <em>“Now! Fire!”</em>
</p><p>The methodical thumping of the IFV fired eight rounds in total, however five only hit the large automaton, causing it to fall over. Seeing that nothing else was coming down the ramp, Lieutenant Clarke flags over the IFV.</p><p>“We need to go up, you will be our transportation, friends.” Lieutenant Clarke says as Sergeant Drakenberg agrees and hits a button on his console, opening the hydraulic door and allowing Lieutenant Clarke, Sergeant Sheikh, Private Magnusson, Private Holland, and two Pakistani peacekeepers to get in.</p><p>As they started moving the only way they could see from the inside was the optical ports and screens of the drive and Sergeant Drakenberg, who sees the dead body of the mage, bringing it to the attention of Lieutenant Clarke. “Sir, the mage’s body is here, do you wanna stop to take a look?”</p><p>“Sure, friend. Open the doors.” Lieutenant Clarke replies.</p><p>Stepping out he moves to pull out his own small flashlight and points it at the dead mage’s body. Lieutenant Clarke was not one to loot the dead, however seeing as to how the sphere he used opened the door, it looked like something they would need. Going through the robes he finds the very sphere that opened the door, a dagger, a few vials, some food, and a journal.</p><p>Opening the journal, Lieutenant Clarke sees words, however it was written in a language he didn’t understand. Regardless he kept it in the event he can turn it in. Returning to the IFV they continue onto the surface.</p><p>After a few minutes, Lieutenant Clake and the others feel the ground level out, just in time for the doors to open. As the group stepped out a rush of fresh air hit them, it was nice to know they could breathe on the surface. There was also an evident loss in temperature, causing a few of them to shiver a bit.</p><p>As they got out, Lieutenant Clarke looked up to the sky to see the faint colors of an aurora, something he never expected to see in his life, let alone tour of duty.</p><p>One thing was certain however, they were no longer on their world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peacekeepers in Tamriel: First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dialogue that has been italicized are either being spoken in a different language, being spoken inside the character’s mind, or are radio transmissions being received.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: First Contact</p><p>
  <strong>Location Unknown, ERROR<br/>
14th Peacekeeper Company, 3rd Platoon<br/>
[ERROR] Time Unknown</strong>
</p><p>After seeing the sky in what everyone would have guessed was 24 hours at this point, plans have been made in advance for a guard. There would be three shifts, one for each squad and member of the Strf 9040A.  However rest was in order and more tedious planning would be made after most of the unit had been able to get some form of rest.</p><p>“Sergeants, I need a report.” Lieutenant Clarke asks over a meal, scooping a spoonful of an MRE  labeled shredded beef in barbeque sauce.</p><p>Sergeant Linehan puts his spoon down and swallows. “I’ve found three holes the little shites come out of, rigged ‘em with nylon wire and a grenade, we’ll know when they’re commin’ again.”</p><p>“The bodies have been moved, we just need to start the controlled fire.” Sergeant Sheikh reports.</p><p>Drinking some water from his canteen, Sergeant Şÿrÿfaddinsoy wipes his mouth with his arm before responding. “Everything is still the same from when you asked before, but ammunition is now below half, we need to be careful on who we shoot at now.”</p><p>Everyone in the small gathering laughs for a bit, a reprieve for now. However the bubble of joy popped when Corporal Bæk came careening down the camp. </p><p>“Sirs! I need to talk to you, now!” Corporal Bæk yells before coming to a stop.</p><p>“What’s wrong, friend?” Lieutenant Clarke asks.</p><p>“We have two casualties, and Private van der Wel is not doing any better.” Corporal Bæk replies.</p><p>“Who?” asks Sergeant Linehan asks.</p><p>“Both from squad one.”</p><p>The four of them rush to the makeshift medical center to see that a few peacekeepers are bringing out the dead, dog tags in hand. One of them even carried a small sapper tool to dig a grave.</p><p>“Damnation, what was the cause?” Lieutenant Clarke asks.</p><p>“One was from poison, the other was from blood loss after the icicle melted and slipped out.” one of the other medics replies.</p><p>“How about van der Wel?” asks Sergeant Sheikh.</p><p>“Dying. We only have morphine to dull the pain, but it’s a poison based pain so it does no good.”</p><p>Leaving the tent Lieutenant Clarke picks up a piece of dried root and breaks it into three uneven pieces and presents it to the group. “Friends, we need to go out and seek help, I will not ask nor order anyone one to go, so do we want to volunteer or shall we draw sticks?”</p><p>Not answering the question the sergeants draw straws, only for Sergeant Sheikh to pull the shortest one. “Shit.”</p><p>“Alright. Globe two! Get ready to move out in ten! Mount up on the Ural!” Sergeant Sheikh yells from across the camp.</p><p>The members of Globe 2 begin to scramble from tents and campfires and grab their gear. Little by little they begin to climb on board with Private Grey climbing into the driver’s side of the truck.</p><p>“Can’t we take the other one? I’ve never used one of these.” comments Private Grey.</p><p>Opening the small window, Private Magnusson smacks him lightly on the head. “Remember the meter and a half long ballista round that hit the other one? It hit the radiator. So if you feel like having us walk around I’ll gladly turn you into a knot.”</p><p>“Geez, fuck’s wrong with you?” Private Grey laughs at the attempt at a joke.</p><p>Sergeant Sheikh was about to get in the front until Lieutenant Clarke stopped him from getting in. “Highest ranking officer gets the front seat, friend.”</p><p>“Do you not want to stay here?” Sergeant Sheikh says confused.</p><p>“I may as well take the risk, I need to know what we’re up against.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he climbs into the truck cab.</p><p>Adjusting the side mirror, Lieutenant Clarke sees Corporal Bæk with three of the larger backpacks about to climb in and stops him. “Corporal stay back here to tend to the rest of the wounded, I do not want any more deaths.”</p><p>“I’m not sir, I just brought some of the gold coins and weapons to use for trading. There’s also a list of things to get if you can, we cannot last on MREs forever.” Corporal Bæk says as he throws the bags into the back.</p><p>“Sergeant Şÿrÿfaddinsoy, you are in charge while I’m gone, friend.” Lieutenant Clarke says through his radio, eventually receiving an affirmative response to the order.</p><p>Passing the list to the front, Lieutenant Clarke sees that it primarily contains food, water, and more medical items. Putting the list in one of his empty magazine holders, he notions for Private Grey to start the vehicle and move out.</p><p>Finally getting off the ramp, the white Ural takes a left under the orders of Lieutenant Clarke. Seeing that it was swampy terrain didn’t make them too happy about their odds of finding civilization.</p><p>“Oi, boss! Do you see that?” Private Grey points at what seems to be a rock, until it started moving.</p><p>To say Lieutenant Clarke was shocked would be an understatement. It was not that he was scared but because it was a giant crab, something they could hunt for in the event they had to.</p><p>“Do you think it’s a mutation from radiation, friend?” Lieutenant Clarke asks.</p><p>Private Grey rolls up his right sleeve and inspects it jokingly. “Skin hasn’t fallen off yet, sir.”</p><p>Eventually after fording shallow bodies of water they eventually find a brick road. Upon which they take another left. Driving for a few minutes they eventually run into a sign, one written in English surprisingly.</p><p>“Which one do we follow?” Private Grey asks as he puts the Russian vehicle in neutral.</p><p>One sign says Solitude and pointing the other says Markarth, Whiterun, and Karthwasten.</p><p>“Let’s go to this Solitude, it seems isolated, friend.” Lieutenant Clarke chooses.</p><p>“Got it, boss.” Private Grey replies as he sticks the vehicle into first gear.</p><p>
  <strong>Presumably Solitude, ERROR</strong><br/>
14th Peacekeeper Company, 3rd Platoon<br/>
[ERROR] Morning</p><p>Grinding to a stop they see the bridge. It was an odd bridge,due to its design being that of a dragon’s head acrest on the center of the bridge. It looked wide enough to fit the truck, however the question is, will it hold.</p><p>“Uhm, okay, friend, take us across the bridge slowly.” Lieutenant Clarke says nervously.</p><p>“It’s a bridge innit?” Private Watts peers from the window from his position in the back.</p><p>“Yeah…” Private Grey says as he inches the truck closer to the base of the bridge.</p><p>The one downside of the sturdy Russian built vehicles is normally the sound they create. Something the guards of the town easily see, causing them to run about into more defensible positions.</p><p>After three nerve-racking minutes the group makes it across the bridge alive without incident. However both Private Gray and Lieutenant Clarke see that there are now bows and a shield wall being formed and aimed at them by men and women wearing red tunics.</p><p>"H-halt…! S-stop right where you are! Ge-get out of that… thing you're in and st-state your business.” one of the men in red yell.</p><p>“Everyone stay inside, me and Grey will go out.” Lieutenant Clarke says as both of them get out of the cab.</p><p>“We need help, friends! I have dying people back home! We need medical assistance! Please!” Lieutenant Clarke says pleading, despite him knowing he could easily overpower them with his unit.</p><p>"Wh-what are you? A Nord? Breton? Redguard? And what are those tunics you're wearing? I've never seen those anywhere before. Whose men are you? I don't recognize your colors. Falkreath? Markarth?” one of them questions, the one who seems to be the leader of the group from the looks of the situation.</p><p>“I am Jamaican, he is British, Anglo. We serve under the United Nations Department of Peace Operations. Can you help us, friend?” Lieutenant Clarke says, this time with less of a facade.</p><p>"Jamaykan? Bri'ish? What in Oblivion are those? The United Nations what now? I've never heard of any of these. I don't know, I don't think we can trust you.” the guard says with a hint of xenophobic traces.</p><p>“So you’re just going to let my friends die? How about I put a cap in you instead?” Private Grey declares as he draws his SIG Sauer P226 from his leg holster, aiming it with one hand at the lead guard.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, Grey?” Lieutenant Clarke says, evidently distressed at the situation.</p><p>From a distance they could hear bows being pulled back even further and swords unsheathed.</p><p>An imposing man of leadership, clad in charcoal gray armor, akin to those used by soldiers of ancient Rome, parts the crowd of guards. "By the Eight Divines, what is this racket? Guard, what is going on here? Who are these people? And you, whatever it is you're pointing at these people with malice, I suggest you drop it if you want any further conversation to happen." </p><p>Rushing to Private Grey, Lieutenant Clarke swipes the pistol out of the Private’s hand and smacks him with a hand. “You bawl out like that on me, boy, and I will lock you in one of those buildings.”</p><p>Stuffing the pistol in his pocket, Lieutenant Clarke addresses who he assumes is the commander. “Friend, we do not want to fight, we just seek medical assistance, an… an… apothecary. We can trade for passage if you want.”</p><p>"Medical aid? What for? And what are you? Some kind of wandering soldiers or mercenaries?"  the commander asks, with hate and disgust evident in the last sentence.</p><p>“We are soldiers, friend. We seek medical assistance for treating poison, we were attacked by white, wrinkled, pointed ear creatures in…. I do not know where. Help us please! They are dying!” Lieutenant Clarke says, his patience running thin.</p><p>"Hmm so you say you've been attacked by the Falmer? Only place they thrive in are Dwemer ruins. You won't find your apothecary here, this town only has an inn. You'd need to go to Solitude."  the commander replies back, stroking his chin in thought.</p><p>In shock, Lieutenant Clarke asks. “Is this not Solitude, friend?”</p><p>"No this isn't, this is Dragon' Bridge. Solitude is further east-northeast of here. We'd have to escort you, Stendarr only knows what you'll get up to if we don't. If you refuse to be escorted, then we have no choice but to deny you entry. And how many more of there are you? I refuse to believe it's only you two." the commander replies.</p><p>“You are more perceptive, friend. Globe 2, form up!” Lieutenant Clarke orders.</p><p>The tarp of the back of the truck lift open as the six other members come out and show themselves, weapons in hand, held at a ready stance. They form up loosely behind the Lieutenant with blank faces, some staying near the rear of the truck in case any of the guards have the wise idea of stealing their ‘trading resources’.</p><p>"How many are you? Seven? Eight? And you all fit in that weird metallic creature? Hmm… like I said, we can escort you to Solitude, but I suggest you put whatever weapons you have away to not scare anymore people. You're very much strangers to all of us, more so than the Falmer you went against." the unnamed commander replies back.</p><p>“That is a deal, friend. Let us go to this Solitude.” Lieutenant Clarke says, getting into the truck again with the rest of the unit.</p><p>"You! Prepare us some horses and call over Hansen, Haugen, and Samper, tell them they're going on an escort mission with me leading. Escort targets are… people and some weird thing. Briefing will happen on the road."</p><p>In a few moments horses are drawn out and the signal for the rest of Globe 2 to pass through is given. It was no problem for them to keep pace with them since they could easily outrun them, however that would serve little to their goals at the moment.</p><p>“Listen up, friends. You heard the commander person, he told us to leave our weapons here when we go to the city place, so keep your rifles here but bring your pistols, I do not trust him completely.” Lieutenant Clarke fills them in.</p><p>Shortly after, Lieutenant Clarke brings out the P226 from his pocket and hands it over to its original owner. “Remember what I said, boy, I’ll let it slide for now, don’t let it happen again.”</p><p>A weak ‘yes, sir’ was heard, he knew he learned his lesson. For the rest of the 20 minute trip it was spent in silence, a few comments were made and the occasional joke of getting drunk in a city.</p><p>The unnamed commander slows his horse’s pace to reach the opening of the metallic creature where the strange man sat. "We should make haste for both your friends and our general safety. The wilderness isn't kind to those who wander too long. Many creatures, as well as Stormcloaks prowl these areas."</p><p>“Who are these ‘Stormcloaks’?” the Lieutenant asks.</p><p>"The Nords who have rebelled against the Empire and are following a regicidal fool. They've started a civil war they could never hope to win, yet they fight so fiercely for their ‘Ninth’ Divine." the unnamed commander informs them on the move.</p><p>“Who is this ‘Ninth Divine’, friend?”  </p><p>"Talos, a mortal who became god, and for that reason is shunned by the Aldmeri Dominion. Blasted Elves and their White-Gold Concordat."</p><p>“That is tragic, friend. What is this concordat you speak of however?”</p><p>"The White-Gold Concordat was enforced upon the Empire after losing The Great War. It outlawed the worship of Talos, and subsequently began an inquisition against his scattered worshippers led by the Elves themselves, the cessation of Hammerfell, and the Blades. Not particularly well received by the Nords who love Talos."</p><p>“That sounds rather unfair, friend, outlawing the freedom of religion, they sound like despicable people.”</p><p>"I'd agree but they have eyes and ears everywhere. And these Stormcloaks, not the most efficient statesmen of their own lands. Letting it fall to bandits and plunder, yet they rebel for freedom."</p><p>“I’ve worked in a few places like that myself, friend, trust me when I say this, they will stop when you beat them to the ground, or a greater threat shows up.”</p><p>"I know, they will not stop unless Ulfric Stormcloak's head is on a pike on the walls of the Imperial City. He needs to pay for the murder of the High King."</p><p>“Well best of luck to you, friend. What is your name?” Lieutenant Clarke extends his hand to shake.</p><p>"I am Commander Maro of the Penitus Oculatus. And you, stranger?" Commander Maro grasps the hand in a firm shake.</p><p>“Lieutenant Travon Clarke, 14th Peacekeeper Company, 3rd Platoon. United Nations Department of Peace Operations.” Lieutenant Clarke shakes back, equally firm.</p><p>"I do not understand what you've just said, nor have I ever heard of it. But what I do understand is that you and your men are of a military nature." Commander Maro comments.</p><p>The rest of the travel is met with silence once again, until they arrive at the gates of Solitude. The walls had definitely seen better, cleaner days, evident with the moss hanging on it, however it still keeps the image of prestige no matter the amount of moss.</p><p>Passing through the first gate they are not stopped, presumably due to the presence of Commander Maro, however they do stop at the second one.</p><p>"Hail, Commander Maro! What brings you to Solitude today? And what is this…thing you're escorting?" asks a soldier in a thick leather tunic, equally similar to a design from ancient Rome.</p><p>"Hail, soldier! These people require the aid of the apothecary. They've run into a Falmer ambush. They need antidotes for the poison and venom they use. As for what the thing is, I don't know myself, but the people inside have come unarmed." Commander Maro addresses from atop his mount.</p><p>"Very well, Commander. Please dismount your horses and… the thing, and enter the city. We'll lead horses to Katya's Farm and I suppose you could leave this… creature here where we can watch over it more intently." the soldier says with a mix of confusion and interest.</p><p>“Grey, Holland, and Madsen, stay here, we shouldn’t take too long.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he secretly checks his pistol before sliding it into his leg holster.</p><p>"Everything ready, Liyewtenant Clarke?" Commander Maro asks, dismounting his horse.</p><p>“Just getting our trading goods.” Lieutenant Clarke says.</p><p>"When you're ready, I will lead you to the apothecary. And please, don't stir anything up. Not in the provincial capital."</p><p>“By the way, Commander Maro, we need to procure some other items such as food and water, and perhaps a map. Would that be okay with you, friend?” Lieutenant Clarke asks, grabbing one of the backpacks from the back.</p><p>"If you want alcohol, bread, and a warm meal right now, we could go to the inn. If you need raw meat, and vegetables, there are stalls nearby a well. As for the map, in the Bits and Pieces, it’s the general store in this city. We can go after you buy your antidotes, or I could split my men and escort some of yours." Commander Maro states, eager to get on the way.</p><p>“Yeo-Jin, you’re with me, we’re getting the antidote and the map, the rest will be led by Sergeant Sheikh to procure food and water. Keep in contact with through radio.” Lieutenant Clarke organizes as he signals to Commander Maro that they’re ready to go.</p><p>"Then follow me." Commander Maro notions to a guard to open the doors.</p><p>As they entered, the group could see that the city of Solitude looked picturesque, as if in a movie set in the middle ages. It was refreshing to see since they have only seen blue lit underground spaces and swamps. A few children were running around playing, some even stopping to stare at the group, not sure whether they were staring at the presence of Commander Maro and his men, the peacekeepers, or both.</p><p>"Your men who would buy food supplies can go down the main path until they find a well, around it are a few stalls. Those of you who won't, can follow me." Commander Maro points out the well in the center of an open area.</p><p>"And Liyewtenant, I have a favor to ask. Could you tell your men to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity and tell any of my men? I've a fear that the Stormcloaks are up to something." comments the Commander.</p><p>“Of course, commander-friend. Let’s get going then.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he tells the rest of his unit to begin procuring the needed items.</p><p>Sergeant Sheikh, Corporal Hoon, and Privates Magnusson, and Axelsson move to the stalls first along with their escorting watchers. Going to the nearest stall with vegetables in a braid, hanging on the right hand side, they first approach with reluctance, however seeing as to how doing nothing will get their task done they eventually approach with some confidence.</p><p>‘Good morning, ma’am. Do you happen to be selling food and or water?” Asks Sergeant Sheikh with one of the backpacks on his right arm, ready to slide it down to get coins.</p><p>Seeing the nervous look on the vendor’s face, one of the Penitus Oculatus members nods towards her in assurance.</p><p>"We-well I sell mostly vegetables and fruits. If you want some fish you'd best talk to Addvar, he's just over there. For meat and water though, well, you could try the inn? The Winking Skeever it's called.” says the vendor.</p><p>“Well we will take that into account ma’am, but what vegetables and fruits do you have along the line of goods that would take a while to spoil.” Sergeant Sheikh states, pulling out a list he had copied.</p><p>"Well, these were all freshly harvested this morning so it should take a while for them to spoil. Assuming you start using them by tonight or tomorrow." the vendor says with pride in her voice.</p><p>“Of course. We need leafy vegetables, starch based ones too, and maybe some leeks, garlic and tomatoes for flavoring.” Sergeant Sheikh says while mostly looking at the list.</p><p>"For leafy vegetables I have some cabbages and lettuce, I do have some leeks, garlic, and tomatoes, and starch? I don't know what starch is, sadly." the vendor says, preparing to get the items.</p><p>“Sorry, potatoes, do you have any?” Sergeant Sheikh clarifies.</p><p>"Ah yes, potatoes, I have some of 'em. How many of all the vegetables do you need, sir?"</p><p>Looking at the list for a while, Sergeant Sheikh scratches his head before continuing. “About a week’s worth.”</p><p>“About a week's worth? For how many people? I'm not sure if I have enough to provide for too many mouths. I can however, if you still need more, point you to some other sellers."</p><p>“For 37… no, no, 35 people.” Sergeant Sheikh says, a sullen mood had suddenly besqueched the group suddenly.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry. Well, my entire stock right now is around fifty pieces of vegetables and fruits." says the vendor, pulling out her manifest.</p><p>“We would like to take half if that is okay?” asks Sergeant Sheikh.</p><p>"Very well. That would be three cabbages, and lettuce, two carrots, two gourds, four green apples, one leek, four potatoes, two red apples, and four tomatoes, making a total of… fifty three gold pieces." she says, pulling out a wooden box with a lock.</p><p>Putting down the bag on the floor, Sergeant Sheikh reaches into an interior pocket and proceeds to pull out a coin. “Will these suffice, ma’am?”</p><p>"Yes, that will do. Just fifty two more pieces." she says jokingly.</p><p>Shoveling fistfuls of gold onto the table then proceeding to count to fifty two, Sergeant Sheikh puts the excess amount back in the bag “Harder than counting rupees.” he says under his breath.</p><p>"Rupees? Never heard of them. Bah, anyway, here are your vegetables, and thank you for buying! If you need any meat, Addvar over there sells fish, and the inn sells meat, and beverages." she says, pointing to both Addvar’s stall and the inn. She takes the fresh produce and puts it in a wooden box, which Sergeant Sheikh grabs.</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.” Sergeant Sheikh says as he and his group leave.</p><p>Walking over to the next stall, Sergeant Sheikh nudges Magnusson with his elbow. “You’re up.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Private Magnusson says in shock.</p><p>“Think of it as an immersion.” Sergeant Sheikh says with a faint grin on his face.</p><p>“Excuse me…  Sir? A moment of your time?” Private Magnusson says, standing straight but evidently scared. This stall had fish hanging from the top, some were familiar species, the others something they’ve never seen before.</p><p>“He’s very good at hiding his shyness.” Corporal Hoon says to the remainder of the group, causing some of them to chuckle silently.</p><p>"Welcome, welcome! Of course you could have some of my time. You looking to buy some freshly caught seafood? Only the best here friend!" Addvar says enthusiastically.</p><p>“Right. We’re looking to buy seafood, enough for 35 people and for a week, paired with other foods mind you so we won’t flush out your whole store, sir.” Private Magnusson says.</p><p>"Excellent! Well I do have to warn you though, seafood isn't the cheapest around here. Takes days or even weeks to get a good haul. That being said, I have some clam meat, Salmon, Abecean longfins, Cyrodilic Spadetails, and some Mudcrab legs." Addvar lists down verbally for them.</p><p>“How many Salmon do you have?” asks Magnusson.</p><p>"Ah, well I have four pieces of Salmon, all with good amounts of fat!" Addvar says in a sing-song manner.</p><p>We’ll take all four, please.” Magnusson replies.</p><p>"Great! Anything else you wanna get? Them Mudcrab legs get really good if you steam 'em enough with some butter." Addvar tries to sales talk them.s</p><p>“We’d love to but we don’t have the time for such luxuries, sir.” Magnusson repels the attempt.</p><p>"Ha! Never thought anyone would call my seafood luxuries. You've made this grown man smile. Tell you what, I'll throw in a pile of salt just to keep the Salmon from rotting." adds Addvar, wrapping the Salmon in a thin leather wrapping after adding some salt.</p><p>“Thank you, sir, very much appreciated.” Magnusson says as he grabs the fish and leaves.</p><p>"Now that'd be 12 gold pieces my good sir." Addvar tells them.</p><p>Counting the coins, Magnusson hands over the gold pieces and thanks him one last time before heading towards the direction of the inn.</p><p>“You handled that well, Magnusson, good job. Corporal, you’re up.” Sergeant Sheikh says as Corporal Hoon nonchalantly agrees to do it.</p><p>In the <em>Winking Skeever,</em> the first person to enter is their Penitus Oculatus escort, which turns the heads of a few people and the innkeeper, followed by the remaining peacekeepers. Eventually Corporal Hoon steps up to holler the innkeeper to inquire about meat and bread.</p><p>“Welcome, traveller. Looking for a warm plate? An ale? Supplies for the road? Or a room for the night?" the innkeeper asks.</p><p>“Supplies, we need to sustain 35 people for the next week, what do you have?” Corporal Hoon asks cooly.</p><p>"Ah well you're in luck, some hunters just dropped off a load of meat. We have many types of meat, horkers, horses, legs of goat, mammoth snouts, some raw beef, and raw rabbit legs, and some venison. Which would you like?" the innkeeper lists down for them.</p><p>“Mammoth? Mammoths exist?” Corporal Hoon asks eagerly.</p><p>"You must've either never been to Skyrim before, or you've never left your house. They are hard to hunt though. Them giants corral them for their milk and turn it into cheese. Oh how I wish I could get some of 'em." the innkeeper says, almost bordering on insulting him.</p><p>‘Giants? Um… okay… right, we’ll take the beef, venison, and maybe a few rabbit legs as well.” Corporal Hoon says, still dumbfounded by the fact that they never asked where they were. Not from the soldiers with them, not the store keepers.</p><p>"All right, will you take the entire stock or only some? I have six pieces of raw beef, five venison, and ten rabbit legs." says the innkeeper.</p><p>“We’ll take three beef and venison, four rabbit legs too. Do you happen to have flour and water as well?” notes Corporal Hoon.</p><p>"Yes I do have some leftover flour I can sell, and some water as well. I sell the water by the litre. If you're going to be making bread with the flour then I can sell you some goat's cheese as well." he adds.</p><p>“We’ll take all the flour you have left, and 12 litres of water. How much is the cheese?” Corporal Hoon says.</p><p>"A wedge of goat's cheese is four gold, and a wheel of goat's cheese is ten gold. As for the flour, I have five sacks left if that's all right."</p><p>“Sure, we’ll take the cheese wheel too along with the flour and water I previously mentioned.” Corporal Hoon says.</p><p>"Very well. That'd bring your total to fifty seven gold for everything. Do you want me to salt the meat so that it wouldn't spoil too quickly?" the innkeeper asks.</p><p>“Sure, add in a few more salt piles too.” Corporal Hoon adds.</p><p>With their order complete the innkeeper rolls out a barrel from the back and adds the items in, salting them, and then closing the barrel. And two smaller boxes for the flour and cheese, and the water skins. He gets a cheese wheel as well and puts it in a paper, covered in animal grease, and wraps it up with a string. Corporal Hoon grabs one of the boxes, Private Magnusson puts the Salmon in the other box and carries it as well.</p><p>“Hey, Mister Muscles, carry the barrel, please?” Corporal Hoon says to Private Axelsson who proceeds to lift the barrel with two hands in an awkward position since there are too many people around to properly hoist it without hitting anyone.</p><p>In the corner of the eye of Sergeant Sheikh sees a man in knight plate armor giving items to an elf? The inn was part bar, so odds are it was something shady, but it was none of their concern unless they were attacked.</p><p>Finally leaving the inn and ready to head back to the truck, Sergeant Sheikh adjusts the box he’s carrying to reach for the radio on the left side of his plate carrier.</p><p>“This is Globe 2-2, supplies procured, heading back to vic, Status on your mission Globe 2-1?”</p><p>
  <em>“Globe 2-2, this is Globe 2-1. Heading back now too, steward told us we should trade in the weapons and armor we found to the local blacksmith, says he’s paying for it.”</em>
</p><p>“Copy Globe 2-1, dropping of supplies first. Globe 2-2, out.”</p><p>While Sergeant Sheikh’s group had procured supplies, Lieutenant Clarke and Private Yeo-Jin along with Commander Maro had gone to get both the antidotes and a map at the same time as them.</p><p>Entering the store called Angeline’s Aromatics, the first thing they see is how oddly dark it is, along with the strange table by the right hand side. Stepping up to the counter that isn’t currently manned, he waits.</p><p>“Excuse me, friends. Is there anyone here.” Lieutenant Clarke asks, finally having given into impatience.</p><p>"Ah yes! I'll be there in a bit, can't go out with my hands and an apron covered in bone meal." a voice rings from the back.</p><p>“Bone meal? As in powdered bones?” Private Yeo-Jin asks, looking at Commander Maro.</p><p>"Yes, yes, powdered bones. How else am I gonna make potions of resist fire? Ah Commander Maro! What brings you here today?" the shopkeeper says as she walks out a door frame.</p><p>"Angeline! Always a pleasure to see the city's potion-maker keeping busy. I'm good, I'm good. I'm here to escort these people, their friends have fallen victim to Falmer poison. Do you have any antidotes? A potion of cure poison perhaps?" Commander Maro notes.</p><p>"A potion of cure poison? Ah yes! I've made a batch of ten recently, lots of supplies came in the other day. How many are you going to buy… sir?" Angeline asks the peacekeepers.</p><p>“That depends, how much is needed to rid the poison from a person this tall, friend.” Lieutenant Clarke says, holding his hand at the estimated height of Private van der Wel and the other fallen peacekeepers.</p><p>"One potion is enough to cure you no matter the height or weight. Now, how many will you be needing? I take it you'll be needing more than just however many were affected. Especially if you're fighting Falmer." Angeline says with concern.</p><p>“We will be needing four, friend. Will that be okay?” Lieutenant Clarke asks.</p><p>"Of course that's okay. Four potions would be one hundred and twenty four gold pieces." Angeline tells them.</p><p>Shoveling out some of the gold pieces, Lieutenant Clarke and Private Yeo-Jin begin counting, eventually reaching their designated amount they push the pile towards the elderly shopkeeper. “I hope this is acceptable currency, ma’am.”</p><p>"Of course, of course, This'll help me make another batch of poisons, paralysis potions, and experimental invisibility potions." Angeline says while counting the coins.</p><p>The two share an equally surprised look, poisons, paralysis, and invisibility potions can just be made without any form of regulation. Back on Earth if such things had existed it would have been heavily regulated for safety purposes. Snapping out of it they eventually leave.</p><p>“Thank you, very much, ma’am. You have a wonderful day.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he leaves for the general store for a map.</p><p>"You have a wonderful day as well! If you need any poisons and potions, you know who to buy from!" Angeline says with the warm smile only a person with a motherly aura can pull off.</p><p>Commander Maro at this point leads the two of them towards the general store. Opening the door they are immediately greeted by the store owner, who seems puzzled at the presence of the Penitus commander and two strangers.</p><p>"Welcome… Commander. What brings you to my humble store this fine morning?" the shopkeeper asks nervously.</p><p>"A pleasant morning to you as well. My friends here need a map of Skyrim. Could you sell them one per chance?" Commander Maro asks in an authoritative but respectful manner.</p><p>"Of course, I'm sure I still have stock here somewhere." the shopkeeper says.</p><p>"Ahh here we go, I have four maps still in pretty good condition. It's two gold per map."</p><p>“Here we are, friend.” Lieutenant Clarke says, putting eight pieces on the counter.</p><p>"Here you go. This gold'll help me buy some Ice Wraith teeth, Sabre Cat's eyes, or some Spriggan sap" the shopkeeper says as she gives them the maps.</p><p>"Interesting… Commander Maro, is there any place here where we can learn about the basics of the land, and maybe answers for where me and my men are currently staying in?" Lieutenant Clarke asks.</p><p>"Hmm… perhaps either the court wizard or the steward should do. Not too many learned people around here. Steward Firebeard should suffice. Come, we head for the Blue Palace. And please, keep proper decorum. Jarl Elisif the Fair may be there." Commander Maro says as he leads the group to this Blue Palace.</p><p>Approaching the Blue Palace was a small trip of its own, an expansive straight walkway was laid out before them, with stone homes that have stood the test of time and greens covering the sides. It looked like a secure enough place for children to be raised. Oddly enough it was also clear and sunny despite being rather close to a swamp where fog had primarily dominated the landscape.</p><p>"Solitude is not only home to most Imperial people in Skyrim, but it also hosts the province's Bard College, which you will see on your left. And if I remember correctly, there is a house being sold around here.” Commander Maro points towards the house and the Bard’s College.</p><p>“Bard’s are those who sing and play instruments, right?” Private Yeo-Jin says, looking at who she assumes are the pupils of the college.</p><p>"Yes, they're hired mostly by taverns, and nobles who host parties. But sometimes Jarls hire them whenever there's a special occasion in their respective palace's. I'm sure your men that separated from us would've encountered one if they went to the inn. Most of the time, however, they travel by themselves." Commander Maro notes.</p><p>“Do they also teach sciences in this college, or is that delegated to another college or university?” asks Lieutenant Clarke.</p><p>"Here? In Skyrim? No, but there is most likely one in the Imperial City. In Winterhold, however, there is a college that specializes in Magic, the College of Winterhold." notes Commander Maro.</p><p>“Like magic tricks? Rabbits being pulled out of hats? Card tricks?” Private Yeo-Jin says as she cites examples.</p><p>"Rabbits being pulled out of hats? Card tricks? I've never heard of those, but they sound more like sleight of hand than magic. Magic is more like… creating a ball of light to light your way at night or in caves, or launching a fireball, an ice shard, or a lightning bolt at an enemy, or making your skin as hard and tough as stone or iron." Commander Maro lists down, as the group begins to get nearer to the palace guards.</p><p>Private Yeo-Jin is left in a semi state of shock, however Lieutenant Clarke seemed to be attempting to connect something from what the commander said and what happened in the abandoned underground settlement they’re staying in.</p><p>“That must make sense, that must have been what the hooded man had been using when we detected him.” Lieutenant Clarke says, remembering the moment.</p><p>“Oh yeah, there was some flames that spat out on the ground he hit, we also found a charred husk there too.” Private Yeo-Jin adds.</p><p>"You encountered a mage? Was it a human? What clothes were they wearing?” Commander Maro stops and turns around to face them properly.</p><p>“It looked human, yellow skin, pointed ears, dark coat, golden eyes, tall friend who spoke very formally, at least until he ran up the ramp and was shot by some ballista bolt.” Lieutenant Clarke runs through the details.</p><p>"You met a Thalmor mage? By the Eight you mustn't let anyone hear that, tell your men to keep their lips sealed. The Thalmor hear and see everything in any city and town. And a ballista bolt killed him? Where were you when you found this body?" Commander Maro says in a hushed tone, eyes scanning the area.</p><p>“We do not even know where we came from, all we know is that we were underground, and the place was full of stone masonry buildings covered in metals like this.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he pulls out a dagger from the abandoned settlement from his boot.</p><p>“Wait, who are these Thalmor?” Private Yeo-Jin asks.</p><p>"The Thalmor are the ones who enforced the White-Gold Concordat. A branch of High Elves who have a superiority complex. Nasty ones they are. And this dagger… Dwemer? You and your men are stationed in a Dwemer ruin?“ Commander Maro gestures to them to continue the last leg of the trip.</p><p>“No wonder you encountered Falmer, they made those their home. I suggest you leave, and quickly. The Falmer you fought may not have been the only ones there. And judging by your story, you've already encountered the Dwemer constructs, seeing how you've only suffered from Falmer poison, you must have a way to take them down." Commander Maro notes as he waves a guard to let them in.</p><p>“I believe we’ve dealt with the majority of them, we recently had to burn a mountain of bodies, however we cannot leave, we may yet find some clues there.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he walks into the palace.</p><p>“Is there anyone or any place who could better tell us who these Dwemer are?” Private Yeo-Jin asks.</p><p>"Hmm, I do not know, perhaps either Steward Firebeard or Court Wizard Stentor would know." says the commander.</p><p>Upon entering they are greeted with a pair of two stairs and marbled walls and floors. A few palace servants are going about with their daily duties, however one of them notices the commander and the two peacekeepers.</p><p>"Excuse me, servant. Could you prepare a private room for us? And please tell Steward Firebeard, and Court Wizard Stentor that Commander Maro of the Penitus Oculatus needs to speak with them. And do this quietly." Commander Maro asks.</p><p>"Yes, m'lord." says the servant as she climbs up the right hand side of the stairs to call for the Steward and Court Wizard.</p><p>In a few moments another palace servant tells the group to follow her to a room with a round table and a few chairs. Sitting down, the servant brings out a jug and a few glasses. Lieutenant Clarke and Private Yeo-Jin do not take the jug yet and wait for someone else or Commander Maro to pour a glass for themselves, however their best guess was it was some sort of wine in it.</p><p>In a few more minutes a man in a lavish suit and a woman in robes enter the room and close the door, sitting down as well and greeting them.</p><p>"Ah Commander Maro, what brings you to the Blue Palace today? Not on duty I hope?" Steward Firebeard comments.</p><p>"Steward Firebeard, a pleasant morning to you too. It is work of a most peculiar kind. I have with me some men I needed to escort for… safety reasons. Ah and a pleasant morning to you too, Court Wizard Stentor." Commander Maro greets.</p><p>"Ah, yes, good morning Commander Maro. I hope you'll be quick about this, I have plenty of work to do." says the Court Wizard, impatiently.</p><p>"Of course, we won't take up too much of your time. However, I won't be the one asking the questions, it'll be these people." Commander Maro shifts the floor towards the two peacekeepers.</p><p>“Greetings, friends. It is evident we are new here in precarious situations, we would like to ask about books or perhaps you could tell us general information of this Skyrim, and perhaps some information on these Dwemer people who have seemed to abandon the settlement me and my friends are currently in.” Lieutenant Clarke says from his end of the table.</p><p>"Books on information about Skyrim? You're here yet you've no idea of what province you're going to?" Court Wizard Stentor says in an insulting manner.</p><p>"General information? Well I can tell you this. Skyrim, otherwise known as the Old Kingdom, or the Throat of the World, whichever is fine, is a wide and vast province north of the continent of Tamriel. It is home to Nords, a people who have both physical and magical resistances to frost. Currently, it is under the jurisdiction of the Empire, but is engulfed in civil war against the Stormcloak rebellion led by the treacherous Ulfric Stormcloack. I would offer more information but I'm afraid I don't have enough time to spare, I can however give you some books to further your knowledge." Steward Firebeard says as he calls for a servant to fetch some books.</p><p>“That would be appreciated, friend. Now what can you tell me of these Dwemer people?” Lieutenant Clarke follows up.</p><p>"Hmph, I do not dare study such vile and dirty ruins. I have heard, though, that the Court Wizard of Markarth has taken a great interest in it." Court Wizard Stentor says imprudently.</p><p>"You talk of Calcelmo? The Altmer Cout Wizard of Jarl Igmund? I have heard the same thing. Perhaps you should head there. Markarth is about a daylight's worth of travel on horse. Assuming you don't meet any bandits or Frostbite Spider's along the way." mentions the Steward.</p><p>“Perhaps we will go there the following day, however could you help us in finding out where me and my men are currently staying?” Lieutenant Clarke pulls out one of the maps and a pencil.</p><p>“Wait, I get why bandits would be a problem, but why would spiders be a problem?” Private Yeo-Jin interrupts.</p><p>"Ignorant fool, these are no ordinary spiders. Frostbite Spiders can range from the size of a small child to two horses stacked on each other. And their venom is especially potent." Court Wizard Stentor says ignorantly.</p><p>“Please do not talk to my subordinate like that, friend, it was only a question.” Lieutenant Clarke says, defending his unit member.</p><p>"That thing you are holding? What is it? It doesn't look like a stick of charcoal used in writing?" the Steward says.</p><p>“Oh, this is a pencil, there are those with charcoal used by artists, this has graphite powder and a rubber eraser.” Lieutenant Clarke says while holding the pencil in the air.</p><p>"Graphite powder? Is that some sort of bone meal? And a rubber eraser? I've never heard of those ingredients anywhere. Would you indulge my interest and gift me this pensil?" Court Wizard Stentor asks.</p><p>Leaning on deciding against it for her manner of speech so far, Lieutenant Clarke leaned on saying no, however with the lack of support in the region it would be good to have friends. Reaching into another pocket on his plate carrier he takes out the now obsolete map of the Cox Bazar and its surrounding areas and withdraws an extra pencil and proceeds to give it to the Court Wizard.</p><p>"My most sincere thanks, good sir. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to begin researching and disassembling this… pensil." Court Wizard Stentor says as she takes the pencil in a gentle manner and leaves the room.</p><p>"I… apologise for her most audacious behavior. Court Wizard Stentor isn't the most friendly and welcoming of people." the Steward apologizes on her behalf.</p><p>“Very well, but about the location of where we’re staying, do you happen to know of it?” Lieutenant Clarke asks, reminding the local half of the group once again.</p><p>"Hmm could you mark the location you came from? If you can't then retrace the path you took. It should help narrow down places." the Steward asks.</p><p>Tracing the road they had taken all the way to the place where they found the road from the swamp, and then drawing a line into the swamp, Lieutenant Clarke eventually stops and encircles an area where he believes the opening originated from.</p><p>"You came from the swamplands of Hjaalmarch? I'm afraid I do not know of any such Dwemer ruins in Hjaalmarch. Perhaps Calcelmo might know more, that is, if you can manage to bring him from Markarth to wherever it is you're staying." the Steward notes.</p><p>"I do suggest, however, is that you avoid the cities of Dawnstar, Riften, Windhelm, and Winterhold. Those cities belong to the Stormcloaks. Riften especially, damned Thieves Guild." the Stewards mentions, marking the cities on the map</p><p>"And make sure you and your men keep your wits about you. The Dark Brotherhood have started becoming active again." Commander Maro notes, a hint of anger in his delivery.</p><p>“The Dark Brotherhood? Who are they?” Private Yeo-Jin asks.</p><p>"A secret cult of assassins. Some high ranking officials in Solitude have already been assassinated. The only information we've had was a black hand on a piece of parchment." Commander Maro adds.</p><p>“We shall keep note of that, thank you friends. However I do have one more question, where can we sell these.” Lieutenant Clarke pulls out a Dwarven Helmet and puts it on the table.</p><p>"Ahh, I'm afraid I do not have much use for Dwarven weapons and armor. However, speak to Beirand, the blacksmith of the town. I'm sure he'll make good use of the equipment you'll sell him. Commander Maro can show you the way to him." the Steward says.</p><p>“Thank you, friend. Commander, let us go to this blacksmith, if that is fine with you?” Lieutenant Clarke says.</p><p>"Of course, I will lead the way. Thank you, Steward Firebeard, for accommodating us this morning. Please extend my thanks to the Court Wizard as well." Commander Maro says as he and the peacekeepers leave.</p><p>Upon leaving the Blue Palace, Lieutenant Clarke grabs the radio on the upper left side of his plate carrier to contact the others to help sell the Dwemer Goods. However the radio cackles to like before he could grab it.</p><p>
  <em>“This is Globe 2-2, supplies procured, heading back to vic, Status on your mission Globe 2-1?”</em>
</p><p>“Globe 2-2, this is Globe 2-1. Heading back now too, steward told us we should trade in the weapons and armor we found to the local blacksmith, says he’s paying for it.”</p><p>
  <em>“Copy Globe 2-1, dropping of supplies first. Globe 2-2, out.”</em>
</p><p>"What is that? Some sort of messaging spell? Is there a person in there?" Commander Maro asks, intrigued by Lieutenant Clarke’s talking box.</p><p>“It’s a radio, friend. It uses radio waves to send messages to other radios, their range is limited however since we do not have satellites, distance is also another factor to the clarity of the user’s voice.” Lieutenant Clarke explains.</p><p>"I… do not understand what it was you just said. But I trust it does not violate our agreement?" Commander Maro says.</p><p>“Worry not, Commander, the only way it can harm someone is by yelling very loud into it in a quiet place.” Lieutenant Clarke says jokingly.</p><p>Nodding, Commander Maro leads them to the blacksmith. First however they waited for the rest of  Sergeant Sheikh’s group to meet up. On their way, Lieutenant Clarke fills in the rest of them on what they have learned, looking like some sort of tour guide.</p><p>Reaching the blacksmith, Commander Maro waves at him in a friendlier manner, the guess was this blacksmith must have done something for him before, perhaps crafted some armor or weapon in good faith.</p><p>"Ah, Commander Maro! A pleasant surprise! What brings you here this fine morning? Does your armor need repair? Or your blade need sharpening?" Beirand says as he puts the glowing tongs back in the fire pit.</p><p>"Beirand! Good morning to you too. My armor and weapons are fine as they are. I'm here for these people. They have some weapons, armor, and materials you might want." Commander Maro notions to them.</p><p>"Is that so? I could always use some more iron for steel. Tell me, friends! Looking to protect yourself? Or deal some damage?" Beirand says as he dusts the apron he’s wearing.</p><p>“We were hoping to sell you these, friend.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he pulls out a Dwarven chest piece from the backpack’s largest compartment.</p><p>"My, my. Well isn't this a beauty. I can indeed do much with this. Tell you what, I can offer you three hundred and twenty gold pieces for this chest piece." Beirand says as he takes a hold of it and examines it on the nearby table.</p><p>“We have more pieces by the way.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he notions to the group to unload the rest, which contained some weapons, different armor pieces, and a few metal struts and solid pieces of metal they could carry, lying it on the table like a conveyor system.</p><p>"Woah, these are all very fine pieces indeed. I am afraid I won't be able to buy all of them. I can buy these struts and metal plates for one hundred and eighty gold pieces, and the pair of boots for sixty five gold pieces." Beirund says, examining the pieces.</p><p>“And what of the weapons and armor?” Sergeant Sheikh asks.</p><p>I'm afraid I do not have enough gold to buy it all, as much as I want to. If you'd come back in a week or so I might have some more gold." Beirand says as a matter of fact.</p><p>“That is understandable, friend. That will be fine, just pick which ones you want to buy.” Lieutenant Clarke says.</p><p>"Gladly!" Beirand says as he takes the chest piece, the pair of boots, and the metals, which he calls the attention of a nearby guard to help him carry it all to a back room.</p><p>All of a sudden a muffled explosion rips through the peace. Suddenly the castle doors near the training yard bursts open, smoke billows out of it along with Imperial Soldiers, coughing and wheezing at the smoke. Some of the peacekeepers close the distance with their Personal Aid Kits in reach, but then men and women suddenly come out, slashing and stabbing at the soldiers, each wearing some sort of amulet.</p><p>"Stormcloaks! Where is Captain Aldis?! Where is the General? You there, go find more guards and soldiers. And bring some damned water." Commander Maro says as he unsheathes his sword and notions to the rest of his compatriots to follow.</p><p>"For the Emperor! Charge!"</p><p>Corporal Hoon being the closest who attempted to help the coughing soldiers instead goes for a tackle on one of the amulet wearing members. Successfully bringing him to the ground, another one attempts to stab Corporal Hoon in the back, however is only met with a shallow strike, hitting the ballistic ceramic plate insert of his vest.</p><p>Suddenly the sounds of gunfire erupt as Private Yeo-Jin unholsters her Daewoo Precision Industries K5 and puts three rounds into the assailant. Allowing Corporal Hoon to restrain the man with a nearby piece of thin rope. However the rest of the Stormcloaks see Private Yeo-Jin firing at their compatriot and thus switch most of their attention to her.</p><p>"For Sovngarde! For Ulfric! For Skyrim!" a Stormcloak yells.</p><p>Seeing these people suddenly charging in their general direction, without the help of the guards as to avoid conflict, the rest of the peacekeepers unholster their sidearms and fire into the charging Stormcloaks.</p><p>“Shoot to incapacitate, get their legs.” Sergeant Sheikh orders as he unholsters his SIG Sauer P226.</p><p>Firing his Glock 17 in one hand, Lieutenant Clarke reaches for his radio to contact for backup. “Holland, we need support, get your ass here now!”</p><p>
  <em>“Almost there, Globe Lead.”</em>
</p><p>Methodically firing at the Stormcloaks, a group of three suddenly come out of the castle doors and make a beeline for the group. However the sound of automatic fire tears through them as Private Holland and her Colt Canada C7NLD appear just in the nick of time.</p><p>“Shoot to incapacitate, Holland! Do not kill them!” Lieutenant Clarke reminds her as he sees two more drop, no longer moving.</p><p>Adjusting her aim and switching the selector to single fire in order to aim for the legs instead.</p><p>In moments the crowd begins to thin as more and more Stormcloaks begin to fall, some falling and no longer moving, majority are just crawling on the floor to safety, which the guards or soldiers proceed to disarm, or kill depending on each individual.</p><p>As the one sided battle ends, the peacekeepers move to the area and proceed to help secure it. However one Stormcloak who managed to evade the sight of everyone jumps from a roof and grabs a hold of Sergeant Sheikh who puts up a fight until the Stormcloak bashes his head onto the side of a wall, disorienting him and holding him hostage.</p><p>"Stop! You come any closer and I slit this man's throat!" the Stormcloak says.</p><p>“Let him go, friend. It doesn’t have to be like this.” Lieutenant Clark says as he aims his sidearm once again.</p><p>"Don't point that… thing at me! I swear by Talos I will kill this man if you come any closer!" the Stormcloak yells, slowly backing up.</p><p>“You let him go first, what do you want?” Lieutenant Clarke demands.</p><p>"I want to see these Imperials and Elves out of Skyrim. Skyrim belongs to the Nords!" the Stormcloak demands.</p><p>“I do not have the power to do that, but please let my friend go!” Lieutenant Clarke’s finger moves to the trigger.</p><p>"Then that's too bad!" the Stormcloak moves the knife to plunge into Sergeant Sheikh’s heart.</p><p>However a shot rings out and the Stormcloak’s shoulder explodes in red, letting the Sergeant go. Three more shots are fired, two in the chest and the last one in the head, ending the Stormcloak’s life.</p><p>"Where in Oblivion did they come from? And you! Who are you people?" a man in red and gold armor declares from the back.</p><p>Holstering his pistol back, Lieutenant Clarke moves to help Sergeant Sheikh up, “It is a long story, friend.”</p><p>"Well, whoever you people are, you have my gratitude." the man says.</p><p>"General Tullius! Are you alright?" Commander Maro says, rushing to him.</p><p>"I am fine, nothing but scrapes, bruises, and a dagger to the side." the man, now identified as General Tullius says.</p><p>"Quick, someone get a healer! Tell them General Tullius needs immediate aid!" Commander Maro says as he yells for a healer.</p><p>"Please, please, make way. Where is the General?"  A man in robes rushes through the crowd.</p><p>Reaching General Tullius he kneels down and performs some hand movements until his hands start to glow a yellow color. Like a beam of light, the powers of this mage begins to close up the wounds of the general. In amazement the peacekeepers watched with intent, shock, and disbelief, if only they had the equipment to record, they would have done it.</p><p>"Well, General Tullius. It seems most of your wounds were non-lethal and should heal quickly. However, you have still lost a lot of blood, and I suggest some bed rest for a few days up to a week. And no, no complaining, you need to rest." says the healer as he helps General Tullius up.</p><p>"Okay, okay I get it, thank you for closing my wounds." General Tullius says as he is now able to stand on his own.</p><p>“If we had abilities like that, our PAKs (Personal Aid Kits) would not be necessary.” Lieutenant Clarke says to the group who also agree.</p><p>"Again, thank you strangers for helping us with the Stormcloaks. I'm afraid we would've lost a lot more if you weren't here. I would like to ask, what are those… small rods, or things you use?" General Tullius says  as he points at the firearms.</p><p>“These are firearms, friend. All I can say is if it is in the hands of the wrong people only bad things can happen.” Lieutenant Clarke explains in a simple fashion.</p><p>"Ah, so just like any other weapon. If it's not too rude of me, I would like to ask for your names, and where you come from?" General Tullius says as he tries his best to be as accommodating as possible. While getting answers.</p><p>“Refer to Commander Maro, friend. We must be going now, the lives of my men are dependent on us returning, however I am sure this will not be the last time we will see each other, friend.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he and the rest of the peacekeepers leave the area.</p><p>"Very well, I'll have him brief us when he's free. Safe travels friend, and watch the skies. Dragons have started becoming more active.” the general says.</p><p>“We shall do that too, thank you, friend.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he continues to leave towards the gates.</p><p>Walking through the streets of Solitude the townspeople begin emerging from the buildings they have taken refuge in. Seeing the strangers in green outfits, rumors were definitely going to start coming out and word of their existence would travel to the cities in line with this Empire.</p><p>"Are you ready to leave, Liyewtenant Clarke?" Commander Maro says as the rest of the peacekeepers begin to load up.</p><p>“Yes, commander, we are ready.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he closes the passenger’s door.</p><p>Seeing the affirmative the host of Penitus Oculatus riders rush forward, with the Ural truck right behind them, racing for Dragon Bridge so that they get back before the cover of darkness reaches their journey. Upon arriving at Dragon Bridge the host stops and dismounts.</p><p>"Well, this is the end of our journey together. Once again, I would like to thank you for your help with the Stormcloaks." Commander Maro says as he gets off his mount.</p><p>“We only did our jobs, friend, citizens were in the crossfire.” Lieutenant Clarke says, still inside the truck.</p><p>"Still, you didn't have to help, but you did. So again, I extend my thanks. But… Did I not say to leave your weapons when you enter the city?" Commander Maro says, adjusting the bracers on his arms.</p><p>“It was a precautionary measure, we are in a strange world, we always have to be prepared. I am sorry.” Lieutenant Clarke apologizes.</p><p>"I only jest at this point. I understand the caution you and your men took. I would've done the same." Commander Maro interjects.</p><p>“Then we are of a mind. Best we be going, friend, Lives are at stake. Take care now.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he bangs on the outside of the door twice to tell Private Grey to get a move on.</p><p>"Well then farewell, friend. Safe travels, and look to the skies." Commander Maro says.</p><p>“Very well.” Lieutenant Clarke says as they speed away.</p><p>“Madsen, pass me the long range radio.” Lieutenant Clarke calls.</p><p>Moving to the front of the flatbed, Private Madsen takes off the long range radio and passes the receiver to Lieutenant Clarke through the small window connecting the front cab to the flatbed. Finding the signal of the other long range radio that’s active, Madsen nods to the Lieutenant, telling him it’s ready for use.</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke tells the rest of the platoon that they’re heading back and will need help with offloading supplies, along with instructions for the medics to be prepared to receive a concussed patient upon arrival.</p><p>Finally arriving at the ruin they are greeted by a few other peacekeepers. Most tend to the supplies they have gathered, two others however come with a stretcher for Sergeant Sheikh who at first denies their assistance but soon allows them after almost falling over.</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke however races to the medical tent to get the antidotes to the injured.</p><p>“Did you find help?” Corporal Bæk says as lieutenant Clarke enters.</p><p>``We got some antidote, we have one extra vial for another injury, friend. However I’d rather no one else be injured from those Falmer creatures.” Lieutenant Clarke says as he hands the antidotes.</p><p>“Falmer? Are those the creatures that attacked us?” Corporal Bæk says as he pulls out syringes.</p><p>“Yes, I will have a briefing over dinner. Also those are administered by oral ingestion.” Lieutenant Clarke asks.</p><p>“Alright, how many milliliters?” </p><p>“The potion maker said it had to be the whole thing.”</p><p>“You’re sure it won’t kill them?”</p><p>“We can only trust her word.”</p><p>Sighing in defeat, Corporal Bæk puts back the syringes and measuring cups. Waking up Private van der Wel who has worked up quite the fever refuses to take it until about five minutes of persuasion. With all the peacekeepers injured finally having drank the potions, most go to sleep.</p><p>After unloading the supplies, a few people get to work on preparing dinner that does not come from a plastic bag. Some people were shocked however at the presence of a cheese wheel, which Corporal Hoon and one medic explained that they needed a dairy product and that the price was relatively cheap.</p><p>Dinner came in the form of a beef and vegetable stew with some pan fried Roti bread and some of the cheese. This was greatly appreciated by everyone since they no longer had to burden their kidneys on a daily basis. The briefing about the information the exploration team learned was also given at this point for everyone to hear and be updated with, along with guidelines about the Rules of Engagement at this point now that they are caught in between a civil war.</p><p>Lieutenant Clarke and Corporal Bæk go to the medical tent to help feed the injured. Their servings in tow.</p><p>“You’re finally awake. Nearly crossed that life and death border, Private. How are you feeling?” Lieutenant Clarke says as he hands over the bowl and plate of food.</p><p>“Better, I guess. Thanks.” Private van der Wel says as she takes the food.</p><p>“I also took liberty to save you a trophy for the battle with the Falmer, here.” Lieutenant Clarke hands her one of the Dwemer daggers.</p><p>Taking the dagger, Private van der Wel looks at it, and puts it beside her, thanking her CO and finishing the meal. From this point on Lieutenant Clarke goes to distribute the food and check in on the injured. He would need everyone still alive at their best if they were to be able to get home.</p><p>However he knew that first he’d have to talk to a few more people, and that required having to go out and explore. But deep inside he knew he was going to bring them all home, and maybe help the people of this Skyrim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>